


Kostbarer Schatz - Precious Treasure

by Ramsi



Series: Little stories from the Harry Potter universe [4]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Ambiguous Relationships, Deutsch | German, F/M, Implied Relationships
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-19
Updated: 2017-08-19
Packaged: 2018-12-17 12:29:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 436
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11851599
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ramsi/pseuds/Ramsi
Summary: Auch Severus Snape scheint eine weiche Seite zu haben  ;)





	Kostbarer Schatz - Precious Treasure

Es war wieder einmal Freitagnachmittag und Severus Snape, seines Zeichens Zaubertranklehrer, eilte schnellen Schrittes mit wehender Robe durch die Gänge Hogwarts’ in Richtung seiner Unterkunft.  
Wieder einmal hatte er sich als Abschluss der Woche mit dem unsäglichen Potter-Sprössling in einer Doppelstunde Zaubertränke herum ärgern müssen.  
Er wusste schon gar nicht mehr, wie viele Punkte er dem dafür abgezogen hatte, dass er wieder einmal etwas falsch gemacht hatte.  
Wenn er ganz ehrlich war, waren es garantiert mehr gewesen, als fair gewesen wäre. Doch was war schon fair?  
Und wieso sollte ausgerechnet _er_ fair zu Harry Potter sein? Oder warum ausgerechnet _zu dem_?  
Zu Harry, der in gewisser Weise Schuld daran trug, dass er immer, wenn er ihm in die Augen blickte, sein Herz erneut brechen spürte?  
Warum zu dem, dank dem er jedes einzelne Mal, wenn er ihn ansah, erneut merken durfte, wie wahnsinnig einsam er war? Dass er alles verloren hatte, was ihm jemals wichtig gewesen war?

Von seinen Gedanken und Gefühlen eigentlich völlig übermannt, eilte er weiter. Er musste dringend in seine Räume. Sonst würde irgendjemand doch noch merken, dass er nicht der gefühlskalte Widerling war, den alle in ihm sahen.

Severus hastete so in seine Räume, dass es schon einer Flucht gleich kam, schlug die Tür hinter sich zu und versiegelte diese sofort mit einem Zauber.  
Noch während er in sein Schlafzimmer eilte, zog er seine Robe aus, warf sie auf sein Bett. Dann kniete er sich vor eben jenes auf den Boden. Kurz kam Panik in ihm auf, als er nicht sofort fand, was er suchte, doch schlussendlich hielt er es doch in Händen.  
Es war nur ein kleines Buch, doch für ihn war es ein kostbarer Schatz! SEIN kostbarer Schatz.  
Nichts könnte wertvoller für ihn sein.

Er ließ sich mit einem leisen, fast erleichterten Aufatmend auf das Bett sinken, öffnete dann mit zitternden Händen das Buch.  
Sein Blick senkte sich auf die erste Seite und wie immer an dieser Stelle, beschleunigte sich sein Atem automatisch.  
Langsam hob er die Hand und strich dann hauchzart, nur mit den Fingerspitzen, über die Seite. Dort war ein Bild von Lily Potter, damals noch Lily Evans, seiner besten und einzigen Freundin, eingeklebt. Ein Bild von der Frau, die er so sehr geliebt hatte und auch immer noch liebte, ganz ungeachtet der Tatsache, dass sie schon lange tot war.

Innerlich vor Schmerz fast zerrissen, drückte er das Buch mit dem Bild an seine Brust, eine kleine Träne floh aus seinem Augenwinkel und rollte über seine Wange.  
Ihm war nichts von ihr geblieben, nur dieses Bild. Und das war der kostbarste Schatz, den er sich vorstellen konnte.

**Ende**


End file.
